


Big Eyes To See How Much of a Monster You Are

by makemelovely



Series: Don't look in the basket lest you find sharp claws in your back [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: You were never one to disregard rules. Such a shame that the one rule you disregarded would change your life completely.





	

You didn't want to move to that small town but your mom thought it might be good for you. "Get away from the polluted city air." She spoke in her distasteful lawyer voice, as if she was above polluted air. Which, really, she was. Everybody was. Still, she could try to change that. You loved your mom, you did, but sometimes she was too much.

"Come along, Auggie." You say to your little brother, tucking his tiny hand in yours.

"Yes, Riley." He answers you, skipping along side you. You laugh, setting off his gleeful giggles.

You swing him up onto your hip, jogging to keep up with your family. Your mom and dad bend close together, his arm tucked cozily around her waist. A pang of longing bursts from your chest so you hold Auggie closer, his head tucked against your shoulder. "I'm sleepy," Auggie mumbles against your skin, eyes drooping. "I want to go to bed, Riley."

"Okay," you agree, wishing for the gentle lull of sleep. "let's go to bed."

That night, as Auggie curls next to you with his thumb in his mouth, you think you hear a wolf's howl. You think maybe its right outside your window as your eyelids shut, the image of the full moon burning into the back of your eyelids.

-

When you were seven, you found a stray dog. You could count the dog's ribs from a distance, it looked half dead. You scrambled forward, dropping to your jean clad knees. You reached a hand out, and it leaped at you. It knocked into your stomach, sending you sprawling against the dirty alley. The dog snarled at you before chomping down on your arm. At that moment, you had felt more pain in your body than ever before.

You never could have known that six years later, you felt more than pain. You felt death kick you in the stomach and look you dead in the eyes.

-

It was a Thursday, you remember that. You remember you had eggs for breakfast, and a peanut better jelly sandwich for lunch. You had read to Auggie for an hour, and played hopscotch with the girl next door. Then you had gotten your jump rope, and went to the park. With your mom's permission of course. The million times you listened, and the one time you didn't. One mistake, and you will pay for it for the rest of your life. Funny how these things work out. Except it's not funny, and it is no where near worked out.

-

It had gotten dark and you were tempted by the woods at the edge of the park. You had always been tempted by the dark forest, hanging low over the sunny park. Perhaps you had always been tempted by darkness. That was the obvious answer, of course, seeing as you'd gone into the woods that night.

They say like calls to like. That wasn't true in your case. The entire town called you Sunshine but you liked the dark so much. You always had a fondness for the darkness. Perhaps it had always had a fondness for you, too.

-

The branches creaked overhead, and the leaves crackled underfoot. Shadows loomed at you from every angle, but you were content. That special thrum of your heart that only beat when you were doing adventurous things, ignited like a lit spark. Maybe that's how the beasts found you that night. They heard the beating of your heart. Thump. Thump. Thump. Can you hear it? Can you? A crash through the undergrowth, a sharp inhale from you. The stillness. Thump. Thump. Thump. Run.

-

You didn't hear it. Maybe you should have been listening carefully. Maybe if you had this wouldn't have happened. Maybe, you think as the beasts loom over you. Hungry. So, so hungry.

-

You didn't run fast enough.

-

They leave you for dead. Maybe that's what you want to believe. It isn't what happened though.

-

Here is what happened.

-

You shifted, bones breaking at once. The pain burns your blood and turns your bones to ash. You burn up like the sun, glowing hot and warm. Doomed to burn out.

You run, furry four legs scrabbling in the leaves and twigs. You breath heavily through your snout, thinking through blind panic. You burst from the woods, sharp teeth nipping at your heels. You drop against the see-saw, like a dog. You don't like dogs, you think desperately, you can't be a dog.

In the morning as the sun comes up, you are back to normal.

-

As you walk home, you convince yourself it was just a dream. A nightmare, really.

After all, werewolves don't exist. They do not exist.

You feel lighter and heavier at the same time, the lead going from your feet to your stomach. The same weight, but more manageable. Somehow, it's more manageable.

-

You get home to your dad and mom talking to the cops. Auggie is drinking a juice box, asking when you will be home.

"Now." You say, dropping onto the brilliantly green grass.

Everybody swarms you, asking question after question until you can't tell whose voice is whose. The only question you hear is "Where were you?"

"The woods." You answer stupidly, the sun swarming your vision. "I was in the woods."

After these words, the crowd stumbles backwards, gasps being thrown out into the air. Your parents drop to their knees with Auggie, throwing their arms around you.

The police leave soon, waving off the concerns of your parents. Everything is fine, they insist. All is well that ends well, they say ducking their heads and avoiding your mom's eyes.

-

A month later, you wake up as a wolf. You scramble to the living room where your parents sit. "Riley?"

-

You move to a relatively small town, right next to Greenwich Village. You go to school there, and your dad works there.

-

You become the weird girl who doesn't talk much. Boys talk to you a lot because you are pretty. You know that you are visually pleasing with long wavy brown hair, big brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. You are tall and thin. You don't like the boys, though. They talk a lot more than you thought, mostly about football.

Everyone except Lucas. He's handsome, with blonde hair, tanned skin, blue eyes, and an athletic form.

He smiles at you with straight white teeth. You think maybe he's the beauty to your beast. He's kind, smart, and thoughtful. He's Prince Charming. You need him to save you, though you think maybe you should save yourself.

-

She moves to town a week later.

-

She's all wild child, with her long blonde hair, light blue eyes with long dark lashes, and pale skin. She says 'huh-huuurrr' and mocks Lucas but she calls you Sunshine.

-

"What's your name?" She asks you one day during a history assignment.

You glance at her, chewing your lower lip. "Riley." You answer her hesitantly.

She nods, like she knew the answer all along but she just wanted you to answer. "My name is Maya-"

"Hart," you interrupt. "yeah, I know."

Maya smirks, her eyes glittering with mischief. "Cool."

You think maybe you don't need Prince Charming. Princess Charming is more than enough.

-

In a few months Maya is your best friend. You love her. More than you love yourself, certainly.

-

On one of your nights you shift, you go the woods. You run, and chase, and hunt to your heart's content. You are free, free, free. Such a glorious word. Free.

You are free when you see her. You know she is a she, you can sense it. Her fur is blonde, and her eyes are blue. You think with a pang that she looks like Maya.

Free.

You run at her, and she runs at you.

Free.

You leap at the last moment, bounding away as she yips in distaste. You run all night, and she chases you.

Free.

-

You go back every full moon, delighted every time Maya (it is obviously her, judging by the mischief in her eyes that match the other wolf's) is there.

One night she isn't there. Lucas is.

"Sorry, Riles." He says, shooting a tranquilizer into you. You feel so sleepy, and the waves are burning in your brain. You drop.

-

You wake up in a cold cell, Maya's whimpering echoing from the other room.

A gun shot rings out.

A rough voice says to you, "Come out, Riles."

**Author's Note:**

> Maya might be dead but she might not be dead. Who knows?


End file.
